Recluidos
by karou-chan
Summary: Nagumo Haruya y Afuro Terumi llevan unos años de relación pero, les ha tocado el turno de entrar en el servicio militar obligatoria y uno de ellos cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Este Fanfic contiene escenas "Lemon".

-P-pero...

-Tranquilo Gatito~, dudo mucho que pueda pasarte algo malo pero, de todas maneras, cuando me lo pidas parare...

Sus manos ascendieron y solté un pequeño gemido.

¿Por qué sus manos son tan suaves? ¿Por qué causa que mis mejillas se pongan tan rojas como mi cabello?

Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras con ¿cariño?, toma mi rostro y lo ladea con suavidad.

-Quita esa cara~ parece como si te fuera a...violar...-deja escapar una suave carcajada y siento como su mano se enreda en mi cabello dándole un pequeño tirón, seguido del abrir y cerrar de unas tijeras.

-Po-por favor Terumi...n-no es necesario...

Al parecer no me escucho. Un rato después estoy de pie frente al espejo mirando a mi mal cortado tulipán.

-Ya ya Haru~ No es para tanto, necesitabas un corte de pelo y la mejor forma de arreglarlo era despuntar tu lindo tulipán~

-¿¡Despuntar!? ¿¡Le llamas despuntar a esto!? -señalo mi cabello que antes semejaba un tulipán y me aparto bruscamente del espejo dirigiéndome hasta la ventana.

-Oi Haru~ no te pongas así~ Ya sabes que sí no hubiera sido yo, lo habrían hecho peor...-siento como sus brazos me rodean y sujetan contra su cuerpo e inmediatamente me pongo nervioso, se recarga suavemente en mi hombro y siento su mirada.

-Basta Terumi...

-¿De qué Haru~? -mueve sus manos de arriba abajo por mis costados acercando su rostro hasta mi cuello frotando su nariz contra este.

-D-de eso...sabes que alguien puede vernos...

Mis palabras no lo detuvieron. Subió sus labios por mi cuello mientras de alguna extraña manera este reacciono dejándose ir hacia atrás haciendo que Terumi lo bese intensamente.

-T-Terumi...p-para...

De un segundo a otro me tomo con fuerza de los brazos y me jalo hasta la pequeña cama individual que estaba al fondo dejándome caer bruscamente contra ella.

-Haru, Haru, Haru, aún tenemos tiempo~ la apertura es hasta las doce y...-su maravillosa risa volvió a llenar la habitación mientras se acercaba a la puerta y cerraba esta poniendo el pestillo-...hace mucho que no nos divertimos~

Volvió a caminar hacia la cama donde me encontraba totalmente paralizo y aparentemente sonrojado ya que pasó sus manos por mis mejillas sonriendo de la manera más pervertida que su bello rostro le dejaba sonreír. Se sentó sobre mi cadera presionando mi miembro con su trasero mientras sus manos rápidamente bajaron por mi pecho desabrochando lentamente mi chaqueta y seguida de esta mi camisa.

-Por que tienes tanto miedo a lo que los demás digan Haru~? No crees que en una escuela que es sólo para hombres no exista la homosexualidad~?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sus dedos alcanzaron mis tetillas y las presionó con fuerza, mordi mis labios reprimiendo el fuerte gemido que amenazo por salir y lo mire completamente sonrojado.

-Y-yo...ngh...T-Terumi...a-alguien...

No hizo caso a mis reclamos y continuó bajando sus manos por mi abdomen hasta mi pantalón tomando mi miembro entre sus manos y comenzando a frotarlo sobre mi ropa.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería que sus manos no me soltarán, no se detuvieran?

Hola~! Hace mucho que no subía alguna historia y esta vez, es de uno de los personas con los que más me he encariñado, si les gusta, díganmelo y así, continuare con la historia~

Gracias por leer~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo: 2

Terumi me tomo dos veces en la habitación. Mis gemido eran reprimidos por una almohada que el sostenía por debajo de mi nariz. Me miraba extasiado moviendo sus caderas intensamente contra mi mientras mordía sus labios reprimiendo de igual manera los suyos.

-Ngh~ Haruya~ que me haces eh~?

Como es posible que me hagas hacerte esto...?

Se arqueo antes de terminar su frase y se corrió abundantemente en mi interior. Su cálida esencia me lleno y me hizo sentirme completo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y me arquee junto con el mordiendo la almohada sintiéndome completamente extasiado.

Media hora después estamos de pie en las formaciones escuchando las palabras del general. Terumi me había hecho llegar tarde debido a que insistió en ducharnos juntos, me obligo a meterme frente a el en la bañera mientras limpiaba por completo mi cuerpo -y al decir por completo es por completo-

A ambos nos castigaron quedándonos de pie bajo el sol de esa tarde, en posición de firmes y escuchando las reprimendas del general pero, eso no evito que a Terumi se le borrará la sonrisa de la boca.

Varias horas después descubrí que nos habían asignado habitaciones juntas. Mi compañero no llegaría hasta dentro de unas semanas y tendría la habitación sólo para mi. Pero eso no evito que Terumi me visitara por la noche.

-¿Haru?

Su voz resonó en la habitación vacía y me tape el rostro al notar la luz del exterior. Me incorpore y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Largate Terumi, nos mataran si se enteran...

No me escucho y entro en la habitación de puntitas hacia mi cama, levanto la manta e inmediatamente se metió en esta abrazandome por el torso.

Terumi nunca se había comportado así. Sólo conseguí quedarme rigido y enderezar me un poco más para mirarlo algo preocupado.

-¿Terumi? ¿Que pasa?

Levanto la mirada y logre ver que sus ojos estaban rojos. Era una extraña combinación el ver aquel rojo que tanto me gustaba y la irritación de sus ojos. Pase mi mano por su mejilla mirándolo aún más preocupado.

-¿Amor que pasa?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca como si nada. Terumi y yo llevábamos siendo pareja desde hacia cinco años y muy pocas veces nos llamábamos de una manera cariñosa. Habíamos acordado mantener en secreto nuestra relación mientras estuviéramos en la militarizada.

Ciño sus brazos con más fuerza a mi cintura y soltó un pequeño sollozo.

-Haru...pase lo que pase...quiero que sepas que te amo...

Hola de nuevo~ perdonen si tarde pero, no me llegaba que escribir...espero que les guste ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Las palabras de Terumi me dejaron en shock. ¿Por que lloraba de esa manera desconsolada? ¿Qué era lo que me había intentado decir?

No pude preguntarle nada, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Lentamente mi cuerpo se fue destenzando dándole paso a la preocupación. Apreté a Terumi contra mi pecho y acaricie su cabello tomando suavemente su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me mirara a los ojos. Estos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar, comenzaban a notarse algo inchados en la parte del parpadado y me preocupó ver tanta debilidad en ellos. Para mi Terumi siempre había sido un dios, una persona que no era de este mundo, era perfecto y fuerte, verlo tan destrozado me rompió el corazón e hizo que todo mi amor por el saliera después de hacia mucho tiempo. Me incline hacia el con los ojos cerrados y pose suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos.

No se como paso pero, esa noche no fue como las demás, Terumi me dejo hacerlo mío, cada estocada que le daba me hacia sentir diferente, sentí como nuestras relación se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras Terumi besaba mi cuello y mis labios susurrando me "Te amo" cada vez que los gemidos de lo permitían.

Nos quedamos despiertos hasta noche, Terumi me miraba con tristeza pero, no insistí en que me dijera lo que le pasaba. Me límite a besarlo y esperar a que se durmiera.

Cuando desperté Terumi ya no estaba a mi lado, el pequeño espacio que el había ocupado estaba frío indicándome que hacia mucho que se había ido. Suspire y me levanté pesadamente, el despertador seguía soñando y lo apague con un golpe seco. Me dedique a bañarme e uniformarme rápidamente para después salir rápidamente de la habitación y asomarme a la habitación continúa.

-¿Terumi?

Toque levemente la puerta pero nadie contesto. Volví a tocar hasta que un golpe me llego desde adentro.

-No iré hoy. No me siento bien. Apresurate o llegarás tarde.

Su voz sonó fría del otro lado de la puerta pero lo atribui a que se sentía enfermo. Mire a mi alrededor y me pegue lo más posible a la puerta.

-Teru...espero que estés bien...yo...ya sabes lo que sigue, vendré más tarde a verte...

Imagine que no habría respuesta pero, sentí un vacío al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su parte. Me mire el uniforme y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras. Tendría que empezar mi día sin Terumi.


End file.
